


Beetlejuice Headcanons

by TheTraderJoesParkingLot



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Beetlejuice Headcanons, Comfort, Found Family, Gen, Just some wholesome lighthearted bullshit, Laser Tag, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Road Trips, Sickfic, Thunderstorms, beetlebabes dni, chaotic energy, maybe we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTraderJoesParkingLot/pseuds/TheTraderJoesParkingLot
Summary: Just a bunch of chaotic energy headcanons from everyone's favorite found family. Suggestions welcome/needed!
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Charles Deetz/Delia Deetz
Comments: 48
Kudos: 74





	1. Beetlejuice Characters Go Laser Tagging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Got the idea to do this after scrolling through the Beetlejuice the Musical tag on tumblr for hours on end. I don't have a tumblr and I lowkey don't understand how the website works so I'm just putting them on here! I have a few ideas but other ideas and suggestions are welcome and also kinda necessary to keep this alive! 
> 
> This first one was thought up by me because I just wanna go laser tagging so bad :(

Charles: He’d be pretty decent at the game, but he’d play the game pretty straight-laced and forget to use any power ups. He’d also get really frustrated at kids shooting him from behind and calling him Boomer. There would be a few games where he’d actually get a really high score and beat Lydia and Beetlejuice but they would be more shocked and proud than actually angry.

Delia: Would get scared and hide in a corner until the game ended.

Adam: He’d get too distracted and admire the architecture and craftsmanship of the course. Once he realized he was so far behind in points he’d probably go cry in the corner with Delia. Tries his best to be sneaky but everyone can overhear him giving pep talks to himself. Keeps getting really frustrated but swears that he’ll “get ‘em next time.” Is now afraid of his wife.

Barbara: Becomes absolutely unhinged. Annihilates everyone at the game and uses power ups to change colors and fuck with people. Screams “BARBARA 2.0” every time she shoots someone. Might have war paint on. Comes across Delia hiding in the corner and recruits her to form a strong, feminist team they call the “Crystal Jugz.” She makes sure everyone knows it ends with a “z.” And yes, they mean boobs, not pottery. They chest bump at the end of every game. Wonders why Adam won’t make eye contact with her once they get home.

Lydia: Mostly here to just have a good time and fuck around. Won’t stop shooting Charles from behind and calling him Boomer. Gave him a really big hug when he beat everyone because she was happy he finally let loose and started having fun for once in his life. Almost feels bad for shooting Adam. _Almost._ Uses Beej to help her levitate people and make herself invisible and all that chaotic shit. Didn’t really care about the game until the Crystal Jugz kept winning every game and became locked in a heated battle to the death with her stepmom and other dead mom. However, she started vibing hardcore off of their feminist energy and decided she wanted in.

Beetlejuice: Helps Lydia with the previously mentioned chaotic shit. Even though she wouldn’t care, Beetlejuice would become absolutely enraged and protective any time some snot-nosed kid shot Lydia. Kids kept disappearing so people left and now the family has the laser tag place all to themselves, which he and Lydia are absolutely elated by. Also won’t stop shooting Charles from behind and calling him Boomer, but gave him a handshake when he won and Charles was surprised by how firm of a handshake Beetlejuice has. Is also kind of afraid of Barbara. Felt like Lydia’s involvement with the Crystals Jugz was a personal journey she needed to go on alone, so he started terrorizing Adam by throwing his voice. Charles got mad that BJ was using his powers and said it was unfair. Beej told him to suck it because he doesn’t play by the rules. Charles brought up that Adam wasn’t using his powers and Beej called him a pussy. The three ended up in a standoff but they got ambushed by the Crystal Jugz and Lydia, who they had taken in as their own and dubbed her “The Chosen One.”

The three men tried to form their own team but Adam was too much of an uncoordinated pussy and Charles played the game like a piece of white bread. Beetlejuice was no match for Barbara 2.0, let alone Delia and Lydia on top of her so the men dragged the ladies out of the establishment before they set it on fire.

Once they got home, the women went into Lydia’s room to recount their victories of the night over celebratory ice cream and ended up passed out on the bedroom floor, Charles slammed back a few glasses of bourbon and fell asleep in his armchair in the living room, Beej went to sulk about getting his ass whooped by girls in the basement, and Adam went up to the attic to cry. The next morning, Barbara, Delia, and Lydia acted like nothing happened, which only frightened Adam further. Charles had everyone sign a contractual agreement of rules and regulations everyone needs to follow if they were ever going to attempt laser tagging again. They’re going next weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave suggestions for headcanons in the comments! Obviously not beetlebabes, and I'm not sure I have it in me to tackle beetlelands. While I do enjoy content about that ship idk if I actually ship them personally myself. So suggestions about different friendships within the group or about them in particular places/settings/situations is kinda what I'm aiming for. I will of course give credit and a shout out. Thanks and hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Also tag yourself I'm Barbara.


	2. Maitland-Deetz Household During a Thunderstorm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to LydiaDeetz for the suggestion!

Charles: The thunderstorm and resulting power outage would actually be a welcome break for Charles. He knows this kind of weather makes Lydia happy, so he in turn feels calm and content. He’ll sit next to a window and read with his little battery powered, clip-on book light. Maybe he’ll indulge in some bourbon. Or whiskey. Who knows. Time is standing still and the world is his oyster. To put it simply, Charles Deetz is thriving. 

Delia: Goes way overboard on the candle arrangement, and now the house smells like a floral shop, a candy store, and a Claire’s all rolled into one. Each candle also has an accompanying crystal because of course it does. She takes this time to “utilize the electric energy in the air” to “unlock her chakras” and do yoga. She keeps pestering Charles to get away from the window, but he’s so lost in his book he doesn’t hear her. She’s also wearing a headlamp.

Adam: He’s really excited for this “impromptu family bonding time” and basically tries to cling to everyone and their chosen pastime. He starts by reading with Charles, but gets too restless and takes up Delia’s invitation on yoga. But after hour two, he can’t feel his arms and instead tries to get someone, anyone to play a board game with him. No one wants to.

Barbara: With Charles pretty much dead to the world and Delia contorted in all these weird positions and Adam being, well, Adam, Barbara has decided she is now in charge of the household. She makes sure everyone has at least three candles to themselves lest they strain their eyes in the darkness. She started out the afternoon with some “gal pal yoga” when Delia needed someone for all the “partner poses.” She then moved to read with Charles by the window because they’re just a couple a’ pals. Charles cleared his throat after three hours of silence and Barbara would’ve peed herself if she could. She eventually relents to Adam’s repeated requests to play a board game and ends up beating him in seventeen games of _Sorry!_.

Lydia: Disappeared hours ago to go frolic in the woods with Beej. Is thrilled about how the lighting is perfect for pictures and takes a bunch of photos of frogs and newts and shit. Kinda hopes she’ll get struck by lightning. Also collects a bunch of cool rocks from the creek. She finally traipses home and is soaking wet and covered in mud and bug bites. This causes Barbara’s mom mode to go into MAXIMUM OVERDRIVE. She forces Beetlejuice to summon hot water so Lydia can at least take a bath. He points out that any non-alive member of the household can just will away any muck and grime off of her but according to Barbara Lydia must get “WARM AND COZY.” Now that Lydia is being watched like a hawk she is forced to play Monopoly with Beej and the Maitlands, but Barb said she would be the banker so it’s not the worst thing in the world.

Beetlejuice: Accompanies Lydia on her wood-frolicking adventures. Might’ve eaten a few newts when Lydia wasn’t looking. Got struck by lightning. Also collected some cool rocks form the creek and put them in his multitude of bottomless pockets. Even though he just wills all the dirt on his body away, Barbara still wraps him in a blanket on her mission to make sure everyone is “WARM AND COZY.” Doesn’t understand Monopoly all that much and just keeps summoning money every time he runs out. He also doesn’t understand what Adam means by “inflation” and “economic collapse,” but is happy when Lydia suggests they team up.

Barbara absolutely crushes them. She somehow bought the entire board. Beej offers to strip for cash, but Barbara says that stripping isn’t part of the game. Beej says that any game that doesn’t involve stripping isn’t allowed in the house. Adam’s been crying on the couch for the past hour and a half after he lost all his properties. Lydia expresses her disappointment in Barbara, as she wasn’t strong enough to overcome the intoxicating power of capitalism. Barbara throws the Monopoly in the fireplace. In an effort to calm down and restore their relationships with each other, Barb makes everyone cuddle on the couch. Adam’s all the way on the left, with Lydia’s legs kicked over his lap and she leans into Barbara, who’s absentmindedly playing with both Lydia’s and Beetlejuice’s hair as she sits back with her eyes closed, listening to the lullaby of rain against the windows. Eventually the power comes back on, but everyone turns off the lights and stays where they are for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still working on all the suggestions you guys left me, and they're all really good ones! Any more suggestions are welcome!


	3. Flu Hits the Household

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to LydiaDeetz for the suggestion!

Charles: Sleeps. Literally just sleeps. All day. His body just turns off and goes into Maximum Healing Mode. If it wasn’t for his snoring, everyone would think he was dead.

Delia: Sits in front of her diffuser and inhales essential oils all day. She experiments with different blends and tries to figure out which one has the best healing powers. She also has exactly twenty-seven crystals spread out on the table in front of her to promote “health” and “rejuvenation.” She’s also tucked eleven crystals into bed with Charles and thirteen with Lydia. It’ll take them a week and a half to find them all.

Adam: Because he can’t get sick, he helps comfort Lydia when she’s too uncomfortable to sleep during the night. She doesn’t even need to go get him, he just automatically knows when she’s up. He’ll lay in bed with her and read to her since she gets a headache if she tries to focus on the page for too long. After reading they just talk. Lydia leans into him and he puts and arm around her with a kiss on her head. She asks him all sorts of questions about all the random topics he’s studied over the years, and he’ll gladly answer all of her questions with as much detail as possible. Eventually she’ll fall asleep in his arms and he’ll just lay there with her and maybe he’ll eventually nod off too.

Barbara: Also can’t get sick. Mother hen of the household. Tries to wake up Charles so he can at least take a drink of water or something but she is unsuccessful. Keeps making tea for Delia, who is very appreciative. Barbara even joins her for a cup of tea. You would think that getting sick would make Delia quieter, but it makes her louder because her ears are stuffed up. Plus, she talks MORE. Barbara wonders if it’s possible to get high off of essential oils. Because Charles is basically dead and Delia is preoccupied with huffing essential oils, every fiber of Barbara’s ethereal being is focused on Lydia. She’ll hold Lydia’s hair back when she throws up and then hold her while she cries because vomiting triggers her anxiety. She’ll lay in bed with Lydia and stroke the girl’s hair and face until she falls asleep, knowing that Adam will be in her position in a few hours when Lydia wakes back up. She laughs to herself, realizing they’re taking shifts with their adoptive daughter as though they were taking shifts with a newborn of their very own.

Lydia: Keeps asking Beetlejuice to kill her. As tough of an exterior as she puts up, she hates being sick and can’t stand it. Literally. She can barely stand. She hates being weak, she hates not being to do anything, she hates feeling incapacitated and incapable. All of these emotions mixed with her deteriorating physical state make for a pretty bad combo. Her anxiety is at an all-time high, but she’s super thankful that the Maitlands seem to be able to sense this without her having to say a word. She’s also thankful for Beej, even though he has absolutely no idea what he’s doing. It’s the thought that counts. Even though she’s sick as shit, she’s a pretty lucky girl.

Beetlejuice: Keeps telling Lydia he won’t kill her. She teases him for getting soft. Secretly, he is. He’s absolutely whipped for Lydia. He’s only seen people sick as they near their death, so he didn’t realize that people could get super sick and still be perfectly fine. At least dying people have the sweet release of death to look forward to, but Lydia just has to ride it out for days on end until she gets better. He never lets her water glass get less than half empty, and she now has five boxes of tissues in her bed because Beej wouldn’t stop summoning them for her. After watching the Maitlands dote over her, he decided he’d lay in bed with Lydia and tell her stories of the most ridiculous ways he’s seen people die. And when she falls asleep with her arms around him, head on his chest, he dares not to move. This time, however, she doesn’t wake up during the night and gets the best sleep she’s had since she first got sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been getting a lot of awesome ideas and suggestions! Be patient with me, sometimes it's really hard to write other people's ideas but I promise I'm working on them!


	4. Road Trip!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to inthenetherworld for this ingeniously chaotic idea!

Charles: Is the one driving. IMMEDIATELY regrets this road trip as soon as he pulls out of the driveway. Lydia and Beetlejuice keep yelling “McDonald’s!” from the very back of the van. He drives up, orders a single black coffee for himself, and keeps driving. Every so often he’ll start singing along to the radio under his breath, but as soon as someone notices or joins in with him he’ll stop. However he sings like an angel and shouldn’t be self-conscious :(

Delia: Sitting in the passenger seat, of course. Keeps playing Shania Twain’s “Man! I Feel Like a Woman” so she can keep whipping her head around to the rest of the family and exclaim “Let’s go girls!” and pretend she’s in a music video. She eventually gets Barbara to join in. Then Adam. However, Delia gets the passive aggressive message after Charles gets his single black coffee at McDonald’s and stops. Adam is disappointed. Delia has trouble sitting still and it’s not long before she signs up for Tik Tok and tries to get the family to make Tik Toks with her. Lydia flips her off every time Delia asks her to “hit that whoa.”

Adam: Sitting behind Delia. Wears a seatbelt even though he’s dead. Beetlejuice pointed this out to him, but still insists on wearing it because “it’s comforting.” Also tried to put the child lock on everyone’s seatbelt immediately for “extra safety.” Adam is really enjoying Delia’s music choices and claps along to the music when he’s feeling particularly hyped up. However, he’s clapping off rhythm, specifically on counts 1 and 3 instead of 2 and 4. As they near their destination, he quizzes everyone on ocean safety tips, such as what to do when caught in a riptide or if you find yourself in a shark attack. Beetlejuice says to kick the shark in the nuts, but is quickly corrected by Adam. He starts putting on sunscreen to “be prepared” and “get ahead.” Again, doesn’t need to because he’s dead. Wants to anyway. Honestly is just peak dad mode.

Barbara: Sitting behind Charles. Is absolutely living her best life. She leaves the window open so she can get a slight breeze and smell the ocean as they get closer. Gets a total rush from not wearing her seatbelt. Every few minutes she’ll point out different cloud shapes and ask for everyone’s interpretation as to what they see. Keeps trying to start road trip games like “I’m Going on a Trip” or “The License Plate Game” but those plans slowly unravel because Beetlejuice can’t follow directions, Delia has the attention span of a gnat, Lydia enables everyone, and Adam gets frustrated too easily. The only one who gives any of the games an honest try is Charles. They end up just playing the games together for the rest of the ride because they’re buddies.

Lydia: Started off sitting behind Barbara but she made Lydia switch seats because Adam wouldn’t last five minutes with Beetlejuice sitting behind him. She agrees and will do anything to help provide Adam with some peace, even if he tries to reach behind him and put sunscreen on her because she’ll “burn to a crisp” and she’s “paler than a ghost,” and “he would know.” Yells “Get off your phone it’s family time!” every time Delia picks up her phone to go on Tik Tok to guilt trip her. It works. She keeps flipping off the EZ Pass scanner every time they drive through one. Everyone keeps telling her that it’s not a camera and nothing’s taking their picture, but she insists that it’s the intent that counts and that she wants to “stick it to the man.” Ropes Beej into her latest scheme to scream-sing “John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt” every time the car goes silent and then act as though nothing happened.

Beetlejuice: Thinks every cell tower they pass is the Eiffel Tower no matter how many times he’s corrected. Accuses Adam of making up a country called “France” just to make him look dumb. Starts playing Punch Buggy with everyone in the car by growing three additional arms to punch everyone with. Got cancelled very quickly after Charles almost veered into a tractor trailer after being punched. Screams in excitement every time they see a sign for their destination just to prove he can read. No one doubted his reading abilities, but he feels like he needs to prove himself nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep hitting me with suggestions if you have any!


	5. Quarantine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Ariana for the idea! I've seen a few HCs with this particular topic before, so I hope I didn't accidentally copy anyone's ideas! This HC is taking place when quarantine first happened in the March/April months (at least here in the US) and not during this hellscape that we're currently living in.  
> Also took some inspiration from this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dZqOlwJvmek

Charles: Has lost all concept of time. Will not stop watching the news. Even though his office is allowing them to have a more relaxed dress code and people can only see him from the waist up during Zoom calls, he still dresses in a full suit and tie. Every. Single. Day. Even on weekends. Refuses to take up any of the new hobbies that the Maitland’s keep trying to force on him. “Keep moving forward” is his new mantra. Delia is thrilled that he now has a “mantra.” Keeps going on and on about how this is the perfect opportunity for “productivity” and “getting ahead” to “catapult the trajectory of his career.” Everyone is very concerned but he insists he’s only doing it to “boost morale.” Everyone knows that he’s actually dressing this way because he’s controlling what he can control when everything is out of control and that he’s slowly cracking under the surface. Lydia and Beej have started placing bets on when he’s going to have a full mental breakdown.

Delia: Also trying to control what she can control when everything is out of control by burning sage and leaving her crystals everywhere to help “ward off negative vibes and also The Corona.” After Lydia tells her that burning sage is cultural appropriation, she began creating different essential oil blends to waft through the house instead. Cries while doing yoga. She’ll give Charles a shoulder massage at night to help alleviate the tension he’s been harboring all day. We stan a supportive albeit somewhat mentally unstable partner. She also LOVES “Zooming.” She’ll Zoom call members of the family even though they’re all in the same house. For such organized and clean people, she doesn’t understand how the Maitland’s iPad went missing. Guess they’ll just miss out on her “spiritual status updates.” Their loss. Was delighted when she learned she was going to have to homeschool Lydia. She knows that she can help Lydia have a “breakthrough” and guide her towards an academic “awakening.” Is absolutely determined to be the best teacher Lydia has ever had, but only after she can solve Lydia’s math problem riddles. She hasn’t yet.

Adam: Is actually the one who homeschools Lydia. She’s pretty independent and has decent grades and work ethic, but he’s always there to help her with math if need be. Will also sometimes read while she works in her room to create “an academic atmosphere.” Is ECSTATIC that everyone’s home. Had Lydia help him order a plethora of hobby materials for everyone to use since they were going to be stuck home. He blew through all of them in a week. No one else has touched them. He crocheted masks for the entire family. Lydia pointed out that crochet is full of holes and doesn’t create an airtight, sanitary seal. No one saw Adam for the rest of the night after that. They’ll still wear them to take out the trash or get the mail just to humor him. One night after Charles watches the late night news, _Mary Poppins_ comes on. Adam, the only one still awake, shares that this was his favorite movie as a child. It was also Charles’ childhood favorite. They watch it together. The next night, they watch _Spiderman: Homecoming._ The night after that, they watch _Les Miserables._ Each night they pick a new movie to watch together. Charles has started wearing slacks and a button down shirt with a super hero T shirt under it for the sole purpose of parting his shirt to reveal said super hero logo, a la Superman. He does this every. Single. Evening. Adam looks forward to it every. Single. Evening. Everyone’s just happy he’s stopped wearing suits, but at what cost. 

Barbara: Is really, truly the one who homeschools Lydia. She’ll read over her English and history homework and make sure her math and science work looks neat. Is the most stressed she’s ever been. She’s trying to get the others to “branch out” and “try new things” for their mental health. Will only promise to Zoom chat if Delia shows off a piece of artwork, a new recipe she made, or something else that is creative and away from a screen. Got Charles to wear jeans ONCE. Hasn’t happened again, but it’s okay. It’s still progress. Baby steps. Has begun learning jiu jitsu through YouTube.

Lydia: No one is homeschooling Lydia. She finishes her assignments in record time and lets the others “help” her or “read over” her assignments just to give them something to do and make them feel helpful. She’s the one who’s taking quarantine the best. She’s been preparing for emergency, end of the world scenarios her entire life, she just thought it would be more interesting. Orders things off of the internet just to feel something. Took up the hobby of drinking coffee because why not. Her caffeine intake is growing by the day. She only takes her coffee black, which scares Adam. Barbara pleads with her to add “just a splash” of almond milk to her coffee. Will absolutely not do that. 

Beetlejuice: Because Charles will turn on the early morning news but forget to turn the TV off before he goes to “work,” Beetlejuice has become addicted to The Price is Right, but has no concept of the value of American currency and how much things actually cost. Because Lydia has to do schoolwork at home, he ignores her unless she raises her hand. Enables Charles’ behavior by helping him pick out a tie every morning. Will also enable Delia by chatting on Zoom with her for HOURS. Stopped enabling people after Barbara used an “Osoto Gari Takedown” on him. No one believes him when he tells that story. Barbara knew that they wouldn’t.


	6. Creature Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Sorry for being so absent. I had HUGE writer's block with this. Thanks to Rivet for suggesting this HC!

Charles: Not super big into the whole “comfort” or “affection” thing. We already know this. But he’s trying to be better for Lydia. Will always try to give her a hug, or a kiss, or a tousle of her hair as much as he can. While she rolls her eyes, he knows she appreciates it. He’s also started writing little notes in her lunch box to take to school every day. They’re nothing huge, maybe a little doodle, or a “Have a great day!” or something like that. Will also make sure to kiss Delia good morning, goodbye before they go to work, when they get home, goodnight, and every other time he can because he knows she needs it. He’s really surprised at how whole and complete it makes him feel to make sure that his loved ones are taken care of in this manner. He’s also really surprised at how comforting the Maitlands are to have around. Adam is a really great conversation partner, especially after a hard day at work. Adam and Charles can just shoot the shit about nothing in particular for hours, but it only feels like a few minutes to them. Charles finds Barbara to be an extremely comforting presence. She’s perfectly content to sit in silence and read or watch TV when she feels like Charles needs company, but she’ll also talk with him about deeper things like Lydia or even Emily. Charles wouldn’t dare to let himself cry in front of her, but it’s nice to have her support.

Delia: Such a casual toucher! She’ll squeeze Adam’s shoulders when she passes behind his chair at dinner, she’ll do a lil’ hip bump with Barb if they’re both working in the kitchen, she’ll give Lydia a hug before school every morning, and of course she’s always touching Charles. Constantly flocks to the Maitlands after she realized that the “positive energy” she felt when she first entered the house was because of them. She and Barbara will gab over tea and she appreciates how Adam will always ask how she’s doing. Delia also realized that Beetlejuice was in the house too when she first arrived, contributing to the “positive energy,” so she makes a conscious effort to be around him more, even if she’s just listening in from the other room when he and Lydia are hanging out. She also writes little notes for Lydia to read at lunch that usually consist of inspirational quotes she found on Instagram. She sneaks them into her bag when they hug each morning.

Adam: Will give you a hug if you exist in his general direction. Also writes Lydia little notes that she can read at school. He’ll usually write a joke or try to create a brand new “me-me” for Lydia to give notes on and critique when she gets home from school. He loves everyone in the household but he and Delia are absolute best buddies. Sometimes they’ll just turn on the record player and dance around the living room together because they can. Adam loves when he’s able to get Charles really excited about something they’re talking about because he’s a really reserved guy and Adam loves to see that side of him, plus he thinks it’s really good for Charles emotionally. Always has to have one hand on his wife at all times. They could be holding hands, or he could just have a hand resting on her shoulder, it doesn’t matter because his love language is physical touch, baby. Also sometimes when they’re sitting on the couch and Barbara has her legs across his lap he’ll massage her feet without her asking to. We stan Adam.

Barbara: Basically everyone’s emotional support person. And she LOVES IT. She and Charles are BFFs. She finds him to be a really stabilizing presence and is always happy to give him advice. It makes her feel important and confident and wanted. After Barbara got used to Delia’s kookiness, she realized that Delia is BOATLOADS of fun. Sometimes they’ll stay up til like 4 am just talking and giggling and no one has any clue. Every day is pretty much a slumber party as far as these two are concerned.

Lydia: Is pretty much the center of all affection and attention in the house at all times. And she absolutely loves it, despite pretending to be nonchalant about it so she doesn’t lose her street cred. Not that she has any street cred. Is just overjoyed that her dad shows emotion, so she tries to hug him at every opportunity while still maintaining her “street cred.” Also tries to hug Delia once a day because she thinks Delia will fall apart if she doesn’t. Plays a game with herself where she tallies up the number of times Adam hugs her in one day. The most was eleven. The least was six. Will always try to give Beetlejuice a hug or a punch on the arm, whatever she feels is the best form of affection in the moment. He’s desperate for comfort and affection, but he thinks no one knows it. Lydia knows it.

Beetlejuice: He’s desperate for comfort and affection, but no one knows it. Not even Lydia. He loves when she gives him a hug like the stupid pseudo little sister she is. The punches on the arm he loves just as much, if not more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, if you have any suggestions, please leave them in the comments! I'll try my best to get around to them!


End file.
